Désert
by Isajackson
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, des sentiments qui évoluent… slash McShep
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : Une mission qui tourne mal, des sentiments qui évoluent… slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors c'est une fic écrite pour un concours sur un forum… Il fallait mettre les mots « téléphone, culture et voiture » ainsi que la phrase « il neigera au Sahara »…**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Désert**

**Quelque part sur une autre planète**

Rodney courrait à perdre haleine sans cesser de se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ralentisse sinon il allait le rattraper et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il poussa un soupir puis essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage avec sa manche. Il se trouvait sur une planète désertique, en plein milieu d'une espèce de désert de sable, et seul. Enfin presque s'il excluait son poursuivant. Le canadien continua de courir. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et chaque inspiration d'air brûlant lui était insupportable mais il devait tenir, il n'avait pas le choix. Brusquement il trébucha dans le sable et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il était si épuisé que ses jambes refusèrent de le porter une seconde de plus. Il s'écroula en gémissant. Soudain il aperçu l'ombre de son poursuivant qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Il leva les bras en guise de protection et poussa un cri.

- Non !

Il sentit alors une main fraîche sur son front et poussa un nouveau gémissement. Puis la voix de Sheppard se fit entendre.

- Il est brûlant, on a encore de l'eau Teyla ?

- Plus beaucoup John soupira l'Athosienne en tendant sa gourde au militaire.

- Mais où est Ronon ? grommela John en versant un peu d'eau sur son t-shirt.

- Il est parti pour voir s'il pouvait trouver un point d'eau ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait expliqua Teyla

Puis, John passa la compresse improvisée sur le front de Rodney qui continuait de délirer.

- Non ! non ! laissez moi cria t'il en s'agitant

- Shhhht calmez vous Rodney, vous ne risquez rien, enfin rien de pire que ce qui vous arrive en ce moment marmonna t'il entre ses dents en prenant à nouveau la gourde et faisant couler quelques gouttes sur les lèvres du canadien. On ne peut pas repartir maintenant, il est trop faible continua t'il

- Je sais dit l'Athosienne en fixant l'horizon devant elle. Mais si on ne bouge pas rapidement le soleil et la chaleur auront raison de nous…

- Sans eau on ira pas bien loin répliqua Sheppard en tamponnant le front du canadien avec son t-shirt.

Teyla soupira puis se leva et fit quelques pas. Tout autour d'eux s'étendait un vaste désert de sable. La porte se trouvait à à peine quelques mètres mais le DHD était hors service et Rodney n'était pas en état de le réparer. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient venus à pied et Elisabeth ne les attendait pas avant plusieurs heures, leur mission étant des plus banales. Ils devaient rencontrer un peuple et faire des échanges commerciaux et bien évidemment, ça avait tourné à la catastrophe.

**TBC**

**Oui je sais c'est court mais c'est pour la mise en bouche ^^ alors vous voulez la suite ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors déjà merciiiiiiiiii à toutes pour vos reviews !!!**

**ça fait trop trop plaisir !!**

**Voici la suite, je commence par un flashback, c'est pour expliquer comment ils sont arrivés dans ce désert. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Retour en arrière, quelques heures plus tôt**

La flag team venait de passer la porte des étoiles. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il faisait déjà assez chaud. John Sheppard mit ses lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers Teyla.

- Alors Teyla c'est par où ? lui demanda t'il

- Droit devant nous, le village se trouve à environ 3 km d'ici répondit la jeune femme en désignant un point devant elle.

- Ok, ça va c'est pas trop loin. Ça ira Rodney ? demanda le militaire en se tournant vers le canadien qui avait sortit son détecteur d'énergie de son sac.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix hmm ? répliqua Rodney sans lever les yeux de son détecteur.

- Non répondit Ronon en passant devant lui.

Sheppard esquissa un sourire et Rodney grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles entre ses dents. Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le désert. L'endroit rappelait fortement l'Afghanistan à John et lui faisait revenir de mauvais souvenirs en mémoire. Cependant, il garda ses pensées pour lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du village dont avait parlé Teyla environ 45 minutes plus tard. C'était une sorte d'oasis perdue au milieu du désert. Bizarrement il y faisait une température agréable alors que dans le désert, la chaleur était quasiment insoutenable.

- Vous avez remarqué la différence de température ? demanda John à ses compagnons.

- Ouais grommela Ronon en portant machinalement la main à son arme.

- Oui c'est bizarre répondit Rodney, et pourtant je ne détecte rien… ni pic d'énergie ou autre chose continua t'il le regard fixé sur son détecteur.

- Ce doit être à cause de la source expliqua Teyla, la fraîcheur de l'eau doit faire baisser la température, sans compter les arbres…

- Une source ? Où ça ? Je meurs de soif ! s'exclama Rodney en levant la tête de son détecteur.

- Là Dr Mckay répondit Teyla en lui montrant un point d'eau situé entre plusieurs arbres étranges. Ils avaient l'aspect de palmiers, notamment les feuilles mais leur écorce ne ressemblait plus à celle d'un bouleau que d'un palmier. L'eau semblait s'écouler d'une sorte de petite montagne et venait se déverser dans un bassin.

Rodney se précipita vers la source et y plongea les mains. Il but avidement pendant de longues minutes. Voyant que rien ne se passait, John, Teyla et Ronon le rejoignirent et burent à leur tour. L'eau était délicieusement fraîche.

Ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit les fit se redresser brusquement. John fut le premier à réagir, juste avant Rodney. Tout deux connaissaient ce bruit qui leur était étrangement familier.

- Je rêve ? s'exclama John en voyant la source du bruit venir vers eux. C'est une **voiture** !!

- Si vous rêvez, alors moi aussi renchérit Rodney. Comment est-ce que des voitures ont pu atterrir ici ? C'est impossible !

- Faut croire que non répliqua John. En plus elle est pas récente continua t'il

- En effet, je dirai des années 30 non ?

- A tout casser dit John en s'approchant du véhicule.

Deux hommes en sortirent et vinrent vers eux. Ils étaient de taille moyenne, bruns tous les deux et portaient une tenue pour le moins bizarre. L'un deux portait un pantalon de toile beige avec une sorte de chemise sans manches et l'autre portait ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un bermuda et une veste à manches longues.

Sheppard sourit et leur tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard et voici mes amis, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla se présenta t'il en désignant tour à tour les membres de son équipe.

- Bonjour répondit l'un des deux hommes. Je m'appelle Aynan et voici mon frère Talian. Puis je vous demander ce que vous êtes venus faire à Deridan ?

- Déridan ? fit Rodney

- C'est le nom de leur village souffla Teyla à l'oreille du scientifique

- Oh… fit Rodney

- Ça va Rodney grommela John. Puis il se tourna vers Aynan. Nous sommes venus en amis, nous sommes de simples explorateurs et nous avions pensé que nous pourrions faire des échanges commerciaux avec vous… commença t'il

- Des échanges commerciaux ? demanda Talian

- Oui intervint Teyla en souriant. Mon peuple a déjà fait du commerce avec vous, je suis Athosienne expliqua t'elle.

- Ah oui je me souviens de votre peuple, il nous a été agréable de traiter avec vous sourit Talian. Mais aujourd'hui il se trouve que nous n'avons plus rien à échanger…

- Les wraiths ? demanda Sheppard

- Non, nous n'avons jamais été attaqués par les wraiths répliqua Aynan.

- Jamais ? Mais comment c'est possible ça ? s'étonna Rodney

- Tout simplement parce que nous leur donnons ce qu'ils veulent et qu'en échange ils nous laissent en paix dit Talian

- J'ai peur de comprendre fit John

- Vous leur donnez aussi vos prisonniers **(1)** ? questionna Rodney qui avait pâli brusquement.

- Non, nous n'avons pas de prisonniers répondit Talian, nous les vénérons et les servons et en échange ils nous épargnent.

- Charmant marmonna Rodney

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous avez cet accord ? demanda John

- Oui, plusieurs décennies répondit Aynan.

- Je vois… et ils vous ont toujours laissés tranquilles ?

- Oui, oh bien sûr il leur arrive parfois de nous demander un sacrifice afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir. Alors certains d'entre nous le font…

- De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Rodney

Sheppard lui jeta un regard noir et se retourna vers leurs hôtes.

- Mais nous espérons que cela n'empêchera pas nos peuples de devenir ami dit Talian avec un sourire.

- Euh… non en effet… commença John

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord l'interrompit brusquement Ronon. J'ai pas confiance grommela t'il ensuite

- Ronon… intervint Teyla

- Peut-être devriez vous rencontrer notre chef émit Talian diplomatiquement. Ainsi vous serez certainement plus rassurés.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée approuva Aynan. Suivez nous, nous allons vous conduire à lui.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur antique voiture. Ils s'y installèrent et invitèrent la flag team à les rejoindre.

- Euh vous êtes sûrs qu'il y aura de la place ? demanda Rodney dubitatif.

- Mais oui, installez vous tous à l'arrière, c'est assez spacieux vous verrez l'encouragea Aynan

Le canadien haussa les épaules et grimpa dans le véhicule suivi de ses compagnons. Il apparût que l'intérieur était tel que l'avait décrit Aynan. Ils s'installèrent sur des banquettes qui se faisaient face. John était à côté de Rodney et Teyla avec Ronon.

- Dites moi, vous l'avez trouvé où cette voiture ? demanda John tandis qu'ils roulaient dans le village.

- Oh c'est un voyageur qui nous l'a ramenée il y a quelques années expliqua Talian. Nous l'avons agrandie pour transporter plusieurs personnes.

- Et vous avez d'autres technologies de ce genre ?

- Des technologies ? demanda Aynan tout en suivant la route du regard

- Oui… enfin comme euh je sais pas moi… il se tourna vers Rodney pour lui demander de l'aide… l'électricité par exemple ? lâcha t'il à tout hasard

- Ben voyons et pourquoi pas le **téléphone** pendant que vous y êtes ! s'exclama Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mckay ! s'énerva Sheppard en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Le canadien poussa un cri de protestation et se massa le crâne.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Talian

- Rien de particulier, répliqua John avec un sourire. Une technologie que nous avons chez nous.

- Oh… ça doit sûrement être très utile non ?

- Ouais enfin si on veut sourit Sheppard.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés intervint Aynan.

En effet, ils arrivaient en vue d'une grande maison d'apparence normale. Talian vint se garer devant et tous descendirent du véhicule. Aynan alla frapper à la porte. Une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour Stella fit Aynan en lui souriant. Nous sommes venu voir le chef, est il disponible ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Oui, je vais le prévenir de votre visite répondit la jeune femme. Entrez ajouta t'elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la maison et retinrent une exclamation de surprise. L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau ruche. Les murs étaient organiques et même les sièges et la table situés au milieu de la grande pièce.

- Installez vous dit Stella en leur désignant des sièges, le Maître va arriver ajouta t'elle en s'éloignant dans une autre pièce.

Les quatre atlantes échangèrent un regard et allèrent s'asseoir. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés et surtout ils se méfiaient de plus en plus. Ronon porta machinalement la main à son arme. Aynan et Talian se tenaient debout et arboraient un large sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard Stella revint suivie d'un…

**TBC **

**(1) **Voir le zode 2x05 Les Prisonniers

**Alors ? vous aimez toujours ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! ça fait super plaisir !!**

**Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_Quelques minutes plus tard Stella revint suivie d'un…_

- Quoi ? votre chef est un wraith ? s'exclama Rodney en se levant brusquement.

- Je le savais gronda Ronon en se levant à son tour et en brandissant son arme.

- Non attendez ! s'écria Aynan en se plaçant devant le wraith, comme pour le protéger.

- Wow attendez c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous ne nous avez jamais dit qu'il y avait des wraiths ici ! s'énerva Sheppard

- Mais nous pensions que vous l'aviez compris déclara Aynan. Nous ne vous avons pas caché notre alliance et donc…

- Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir intervient Teyla d'une voix douce, seulement nous pensions que les wraiths ne seraient pas présents ici…

- D'où venez vous ? demanda brusquement le wraith qui n'avait pas cessé de les fixer depuis son arrivée dans la pièce.

- Oh d'un autre monde, vous connaissez pas répondit John.

- Vous êtes des atlantes c'est ça ? dit le wraith. Les miens seront ravis d'apprendre que vous êtes toujours en vie.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller laissa tomber John en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Très bonne idée renchérit Rodney en le suivant.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez obligés de rester dit le wraith avec un sourire mauvais.

Au même moment, quatre gardes se matérialisèrent derrière lui en brandissant leurs armes. Leurs décharges atteignirent Teyla et Rodney qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ronon se mit à tirer sur les wraiths, imité par John. Fort heureusement, Aynan et Talian n'avaient pas pensé à leur prendre leurs armes.

- Ronon on y va ! cria Sheppard alors que d'autres wraiths arrivaient de plusieurs côtés.

Le satedien grogna une approbation entre ses dents et pris Rodney sur son dos, John s'occupa de Teyla. Ils sortirent en courant de la maison en regardant autour d'eux. Sheppard avisa la voiture.

- On prend la voiture ! hurla t'il en courant vers celle-ci.

Ronon le suivit. Sheppard installa Teyla à l'arrière et se rua sur le siège du conducteur. Ronon déposa Rodney à côté de Teyla et vint s'installer à côté du militaire.

- Vous saurez la piloter ? demanda t'il tout en ayant déjà la réponse.

- Ouais ça devrait aller répondit John en démarrant. Une chance que Aynan ait oublié les clefs sur le contact ajouta t'il.

Puis il accéléra brusquement et la voiture fit un bond en avant. Sheppard donna un coup de volant et ils s'élancèrent à travers le village. John tenta d'aller plus vite mais le moteur était loin d'être puissant et au bout de quelques minutes et à peine quelques kilomètres parcourus il toussa et une fumée noire s'éleva de sous le capot.

- Eh merde ! jura Sheppard alors qu'un bruit familier résonnait à leurs oreilles.

- Des darts ! cria Ronon en se retournant.

Deux darts se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils sortirent de la voiture, désormais orpheline de son moteur. Ronon s'occupa de Rodney qui n'avait pas repris conscience. Teyla commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits. John la soutint et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Etrangement, les darts ne les suivirent pas tous. Un seul vaisseau les dépassa sans même essayer de les aspirer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demanda John sans s'arrêter de courir.

- Je sais pas mais ça me dit rien de bon répondit Ronon en raffermissant sa prise sur le canadien qu'il portait sur son dos.

- On va arriver dans le désert annonça Teyla qui avait, à présent, parfaitement repris conscience.

- Ouais je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ne nous poursuivent plus grommela John.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser partir aussi facilement ?

- Je crois pas Ronon mais on a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir là.

- Je sais mais faudra quand même penser à faire une pause parce que Mckay n'est pas léger…

- Je m'en doute sourit John. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non et ça m'inquiète répondit le runner en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous savez certaines personnes mettent plus de temps à se remettre des effets d'une arme paralysante intervint Teyla

- Ça doit être ça dit John. Voilà la porte continua t'il en désignant un point devant eux. On devrait y être rapidement.

Teyla et Ronon hochèrent la tête, soulagés. Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée, lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du DHD, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Il avait été détruit et était inutilisable. Le seul qui pouvait le réparer était Rodney et dans son état, il était évident que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

- Le dart grommela John entre ses dents serrées. Voilà pourquoi il nous a laissés tout à l'heure !

- Mais pourquoi auraient ils fait ça alors qu'ils leur suffisait de nous aspirer ? fit Teyla. Ça ne leur ressemble pas…

- Non ça leur ressemble pas approuva Ronon en déposant doucement Rodney sur le sol.

Le canadien gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah vous voilà enfin réveillé Rodney, je commençais à m'inquiéter dit John en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Keskicépacé ? bafouilla Rodney en tentant de se redresser.

- Doucement murmura John

- Les Wraiths… commença Teyla

Rodney pâlit et tout lui revint en mémoire. La maison qui ressemblait à un vaisseau ruche, le chef des villageois qui était un wraith et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était l'arrivée des gardes.

- Talian et Aynan ? demanda le canadien en se levant soutenu par John

- Ils sont restés là bas… je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie

- On s'en fiche ! gronda Ronon. S'ils sont morts, ils l'ont voulu asséna t'il durement ensuite.

John ne répondit rien. Ronon avait raison en quelque sorte. Ils avaient choisi leur sort en devenant des adorateurs de wraiths. Ils savaient très bien que s'ils commettaient une erreur, ils la payeraient de leur vie.

- Pourquoi on ne part pas ? demanda brusquement Rodney

- Le DHD est hors circuit répondit John en le désignant de la main.

- Oh merveilleux râla Rodney. Et j'imagine qu'il faut que je le répare vite c'est ça hmm ?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre capable de le faire ici ? demanda gentiment Teyla

- euh… non en effet reconnu Rodney en levant le menton.

- Bon alors vous attendez quoi pour commencer Rodney ? fit John, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Ça va, ça va ! J'y vais marmonna le scientifique en s'approchant du DHD. Oh non ! se lamenta t'il ensuite. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui a endommagé le panneau de commandes comme ça ?

- A votre avis ? ironisa Sheppard

- Ah… euh… oui c'est évident… bon alors je m'y mets… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Très bien ! Faites dont ça ! dit Sheppard. Nous on va faire un tour dans les environs, on ne sait jamais…

- Pourquoi ? Vous croyez qu'il y a toujours des wraiths ? demanda Rodney qui commençait à paniquer

- Je sais pas Rodney mais avec eux on peut s'attendre à tout non ?

Rodney se contenta d'un vague grognement pour réponse et s'intéressa au DHD.

- Je vais rester avec le Dr Mckay Colonel dit Teyla en souriant.

- Ok ça ira ? fit John

- Oui ne vous en faites pas…

- Dites j'espère que vous avez pensé à prendre de l'eau parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud ici vous savez ! se plaignit Rodney en s'épongeant le front.

- Oui Rodney, pendant que vous buviez tout à l'heure, j'en ai profité pour remplir nos gourdes.

- Très bien alors…

- Mais n'en profitez pas pour tout boire d'un coup, on ne sait pas combien de temps on peut rester bloqués ici…

- Pas longtemps je vous le garanti. Vous oubliez que vous avez à faire à un génie Colonel !

- Ouais le jour où vous ne montrerez pas votre ego démesuré **il neigera au Sahara** ! ironisa Sheppard

- Ça tombe bien, on est dans le désert non ? rétorqua le canadien sarcastique

- Ok… bon on y va Ronon ? dit John pour couper court à la conversation. On revient dans une heure ajouta t'il à l'intention de Rodney.

- C'est ça grommela le canadien plongé dans l'étude du DHD.

John haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec Ronon. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, le désert s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue. Rien d'autre que du sable et encore du sable. Pas une seule **culture** quelle qu'elle soit, pas une plante, rien…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent une heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent Rodney en plein délire. Il était resté tout le temps au soleil pour tenter de réparer le DHD et n'avait même pas pensé à s'hydrater une seule fois. Il avait une belle insolation… Pour couronner le tout il s'était un peu éloigné de la porte. Dans son délire il avait cru entendre des wraiths et s'était enfui. C'est Teyla qui l'avait rattrapé…

**TBC**

**ça vous plait toujours ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite ^^ **

**merci ma Bayas pour la seule review de ce chapitre ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant...**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Retour au présent**

John poussa un nouveau soupir et épongea à nouveau le front du canadien. Teyla continuait ses allers et retours. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et le temps passait lentement, trop lentement au goût des atlantes.

- Je crois que quelqu'un approche dit brusquement Teyla qui venait de s'arrêter de marcher.

Sheppard se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait la jeune femme. Il vit une silhouette s'approcher. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne qui arrivait.

- Ce n'est que vous Ronon. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Non répondit Ronon. Il n'y a rien du tout… en dehors du village, il n'y a que du sable partout.

- Ok, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de choix répliqua le militaire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous attendions dit Teyla. De toute façon Elisabeth va forcément nous contacter quand elle verra qu'on ne revient pas…

- Ouais, espérons que les wraiths ne vont pas revenir soupira John.

Ronon répondit par un grognement et se plaça devant eux, son arme à portée de main.

ooOoo

Sur Atlantis, Elisabeth commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Les négociations semblaient prendre plus de temps que prévu à John et son équipe. Elle consulta sa montre et poussa un soupir. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de les contacter, il restait encore pas mal de temps. Pourtant la Diplomate sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au fond de ses entrailles, elle pressentait que quelque chose était arrivé aux atlantes. Pourtant, elle n'écouta pas sa conscience et préféra attendre, craignant de se ridiculiser devant Sheppard.

ooOoo

Sur Déridan, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué mis à part le fait que la réserve d'eau diminuait et qu'ils en avaient besoin pour Rodney dont la fièvre n'avait pas baissé et qui continuait de délirer. John en avait assez de rester inactif. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose… tout plutôt que de rester là à voir son meilleur ami agoniser sous la chaleur. Le militaire se leva brusquement et commença à faire de longues allées et venues devant le scientifique. Soudainement il s'arrêta de marcher et poussa un cri de rage.

Teyla qui s'était assise un peu plus loin sursauta et se leva. Elle s'approcha de John dans le but d'essayer de le calmer mais Ronon l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Laissez le dit il, il a besoin d'être seul.

La jeune Athosienne hocha la tête et resta près du satédien. John repris sa marche et, brusquement, s'éloigna d'eux en courant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point de craquer et il ne voulait pas que ses amis voient ça. D'ordinaire, dans une situation similaire il serait resté calme et maître de lui mais là il s'agissait de Rodney… John ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le liait ainsi au scientifique mais c'était très fort. Et le fait de le voir souffrir sous ses yeux et d'être totalement impuissant face à ça le rendait complètement fou. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'attendre.

John couru sur plusieurs mètres et finalement fini par se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sable chaud. Il en prit une poignée dans sa main et le sable s'échappa entre ses doigts serrés. Comme la vie de Rodney s'échappe tout doucement de lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!** hurla le militaire en bourrant le sable de violents coups de poings.

Puis, épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et tenta de réprimer son émotion. Mais cela semblait impossible et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, John Sheppard se laissa aller et pleura. Il pleura pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la gorge lui fit mal et il finit par se redresser. Le sable avait adhéré à son visage et s'était mélangé à ses larmes, faisant des traînées jaunâtres sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les pleurs et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi en bataille. Lentement il se leva et s'essuya rageusement le visage avec le bras. Puis il décida de rejoindre Teyla et Ronon.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur campement de fortune, Teyla était seule avec Rodney. Le canadien semblait plus calme. La jeune femme lui passait la compresse improvisée sur le visage.

- Où est Ronon ? demanda John d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Si Teyla remarqua le trouble et l'état émotionnel de Sheppard, elle ne fit pas de remarques. Et c'est en poussant un soupir accablé qu'elle répondit.

- Il est parti chercher de l'eau. Nous n'en avons presque plus souffla t'elle.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de point d'eau par ici ?

- Il est retourné au village dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais il est complètement fou ! s'exclama le militaire. Je vais le rejoindre décida t'il ensuite.

- Très bien mais faites vite dit Teyla. Et faites attention…

- Vous inquiétez pas Teyla, ça ira répondit John d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

**TBC**

**je continue ? ou pas ?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! ça fait trop plaisir !!!**

**je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours !!**

**voici la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Sur Atlantis, Elisabeth s'inquiétait de plus en plus et son pressentiment ne la quittait pas. Finalement, après de longue minutes de lutte avec sa conscience, elle pris la décision d'essayer de contacter John et son équipe.

- Chuck, veuillez composer les coordonnées de la planète ou se trouve le Colonel Sheppard ordonna t'elle au technicien.

- Bien Madame répondit il en s'exécutant.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un et le vortex s'établi. Elisabeth brancha sa radio et tenta de contacter John.

ooOoo

Teyla s'était assise près de Rodney qui avait recommencé à délirer. Il s'agitait et gémissait tandis que la jeune femme essayait de le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort et en tentant de le rafraîchir comme elle le pouvait avec le peu d'eau qui lui restait. Elle était ainsi depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'activa brusquement.

Teyla se redressa et attrapa son arme. C'était certainement Elisabeth mais avec les wraiths, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

L'Athosienne se pencha vers Rodney et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je vais revenir Rodney murmura t'elle, il faut que je me rapproche de la Porte si c'est Elisabeth, elle cherchera à nous contacter par radio…

Pour tout réponse, Rodney gémit. Teyla soupira et se leva. Elle alla devant la porte et failli fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle entendit sa radio grésiller.

_// Colonel Sheppard, ici Elisabeth, est-ce que vous me recevez ? //_ demanda la voix de la Diplomate dans la radio

_// Elisabeth c'est Teyla //_ répondit la jeune Athosienne, // _John et Ronon sont partis chercher de l'eau et je suis seule avec Rodney. Il est assez mal en point et nous ne pouvons pas repartir, des wraiths…//_

_// Des wraiths ? //_ l'interrompit Elisabeth alarmée

_// Ils ne sont plus là mais ils ont détruit le DHD et nous sommes bloqués dans le désert… //_ expliqua Teyla

_// Depuis combien de temps ? //_ demanda la Diplomate.

_// Je ne sais pas… depuis un très long moment je dirai…// _répondit l'Athosienne

_// Le Major Lorne et le Dr Beckett se tiennent prêts, ils seront près de vous dans quelques minutes, Jumper 2 est prêt à partir.//_ dit Elisabeth

_// Très bien, merci Elisabeth //_ soupira Teyla soulagée. _// Je vais essayer de prévenir John et Ronon //_

_// Très bien, Weir Terminé.//_ fit Elisaebeth.

La communication fut coupée. Teyla couru vers Rodney et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Dr Mckay ! c'était Elisabeth, ils arrivent ! s'exclama t'elle en posant une main sur l'épaule du canadien.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il était étrangement calme. Il ne gémissait plus et n'était plus agité.

- Dr Mckay ? fit Teyla en le secouant légèrement. Aucune réaction de la part du scientifique. Teyla pâlit et enclencha sa radio alors qu'un bruit familier se faisait entendre du côté de la porte. Jumper 2 venait de la franchir.

Teyla poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se posa doucement non loin d'eux. Carson sortit de l'arrière et se précipita vers eux.

- Teyla ! vous allez bien ? demanda t'il inquiet

- Oui moi je vais bien mais le Dr Mckay est inconscient… répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Carson en examinant le canadien

- Je viens de m'en apercevoir. Cela a du se produire quand je parlais avec le Dr Weir.

- Bloody Hell !! Il a près de 42 ° de température ! s'écria l'écossais. Amenez moi vite un brancard et ma trousse, il faut le rafraîchir !

Deux soldats s'exécutèrent et amenèrent l'un un brancard et l'autre une trousse de secours.

- Dr Beckett, je dois aller prévenir le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon dit Teyla

- On y va dit Lorne. Doc ça va aller ?

- Aye… mais faites vite, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, son pouls est très faible et je dois absolument faire baisser sa température…

- Ouais on se dépêche répondit le Major. Teyla vous venez ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et grimpa à bord du jumper. Lorne décolla et ils survolèrent le désert. Teyla les guidait pour retrouver le village.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous plait toujours ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merciiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!!!**

**voici la suite !!  
**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Dans le village, Ronon venait de terminer de remplir sa gourde et en remplissait une autre. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Le village semblait à l'abandon. Mais le Runner n'avait aucun doute, il savait que c'étaient les Wraiths qui étaient à l'origine de ce calme ambiant. Son passé et son instinct de runner le lui dictaient. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché à passer la porte. Ronon songea brusquement qu'ils avaient certainement un vaisseau ruche non loin du village. Le satédien termina rapidement de remplir la gourde et se redressa. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie du village.

A l'entrée du désert, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sheppard.

- Sheppard ?? dit il incrédule. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu vous filer un coup de main répondit le militaire essoufflé.

- C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut grommela le runner

- Mais et les wraiths ?

- Sont plus là… Ils doivent avoir un vaisseau ruche dans le coin, vaut mieux pas traîner par ici.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna au pas de course. John le suivait tant bien que mal. Brusquement le satedien s'arrêta et leva la tête. Sheppard l'imita. Un bruit vaguement familier résonnait à leurs oreilles. Un jumper s'approchait d'eux. Ronon esquissa un sourire et John failli pleurer de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin là. Le petit vaisseau atlante se posa près d'eux et la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes s'y précipitèrent.

- Major Lorne ! s'exclama John en voyant le pilote. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je suis content de vous voir !

- Moi de même mon Colonel répondit Evan en souriant.

Sheppard lui rendit son sourire et le jumper décolla. Ils récupérèrent Rodney et Carson et rentrèrent sur Atlantis grâce au DHD du petit vaisseau.

ooOoo

Sur la cité, l'attente était quasi insoutenable pour Elisabeth. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsque la porte s'enclencha. Elle se tourna vers Chuck et l'interrogea du regard, incapable de prononcer un mot tellement elle était tendue. Le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête.

- C'est le code du Major Lorne, Madame, ils reviennent.

La Diplomate poussa un soupir de soulagement et se passa la main sur le visage. Puis elle s'éloigna au pas de course afin de rejoindre le hangar à jumpers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, le petit vaisseau venait de se poser et l'équipe médicale contactée par Carson arrivait. Ils prirent le canadien en charge sous les directives de l'écossais. John, Ronon et Teyla sortirent du jumper. Tous les trois étaient très éprouvés par leur mésaventure. Le soleil avait brûlé la peau de John et il avait des rougeurs sur le visage et les bras. Son torse et son dos avaient heureusement été protégés par son gilet pare-balles. Ronon et Teyla ne souffraient pas trop des effets du soleil mais plus de la chaleur.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? demanda Elisabeth en les dévisageant.

- Non, juste quelques coups de soleil c'est rien soupira John. Par contre on boirait bien un coup ! ajouta t'il en souriant.

- On va s'en occuper sourit la Diplomate. En attendant, allez à l'infirmerie et prenez du repos. Débriefing demain matin.

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent lentement.

ooOoo

A l'infirmerie, Rodney avait été installé dans une sorte de caisson et Carson plaçait des poches de glace tout autour de lui. Il lui fallait absolument faire baisser sa température au plus vite avant que son cerveau ne soit atteint. Le scientifique était toujours inconscient. Son pouls était un peu plus régulier mais restait faible.

- Allez Rodney murmura l'écossais en plaçant une autre poche de glace à côté du canadien. Il faut vous battre…

Le canadien n'eut aucune réaction. Carson soupira et lui brancha une perfusion. Rodney était aussi sévèrement déshydraté. En plus des effets dévastateurs de la chaleur, le canadien avait aussi des coups de soleils sur le visage. Sa peau était rouge et même brûlée à certains endroits, sur les joues et le front. Le médecin lui appliqua une crème et s'écarta doucement de lui. Maintenant il fallait attendre et espérer que la fièvre baisse rapidement…

ooOoo

Carson venait de quitter Rodney et donnait quelques dernières recommandations à une infirmière lorsque John, Ronon et Teyla entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Ah vous voilà fit Carson lorsqu'il les vit. Venez pas ici, je vais vous examiner.

- Comment va Rodney Doc ? demanda John pour toute réponse.

- Son état est stable pour le moment répondit l'écossais en invitant Teyla à s'installer sur la table d'examen. Il a toujours de la fièvre mais elle est en train de baisser. Il faut attendre maintenant.

- Mais il est toujours inconscient ? demanda Sheppard en se frottant le bras. Son coup de soleil le démangeait et le faisait souffrir en même temps.

- Oui pour l'instant. Mais il va se réveiller ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste une question de temps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Carson examina Ronon et Teyla. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier si ce n'est une légère déshydratation et la peau un peu rougie. Puis le médecin se tourna vers John. Le militaire avait été plus touché que les deux atlantes. Le soleil avait fait des ravages sur son visage, son cou et ses bras. Il avait de vilains coups de soleils qui s'étaient même infectés sur les bras. Carson se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et alla prendre des compresses et un tube de crème sur une étagère.

- Il faut soigner ça dit il en appliquant une couche de crème grasse sur les bras du militaire. Puis il posa une compresse et fit un bandage. Voilà laissez ça cette nuit et revenez me voir demain. Et mettez ça sur votre visage avant de vous coucher, ça vous apaisera ajouta t'il en tendant un tube de crème apaisante au militaire.

John hocha la tête et sauta à bas de la table d'examen. Mais il ne sortit pas de l'infirmerie. Il resta debout devant Carson et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Vous vouliez autre chose Colonel ? demanda Carson en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Je peux aller voir Rodney ? demanda t'il doucement

- Bien sûr mais vous ne restez pas longtemps, il a besoin de repos et de calme pour récupérer… d'ailleurs je vais aller vérifier ses constantes ajouta le médecin en emboîtant le pas au militaire.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait le canadien. John retint une exclamation en le voyant. Rodney était allongé dans une sorte de caisson et son corps disparaissait sous plusieurs poches de glaces. Son visage était rouge écrevisse, le soleil ne l'avait pas épargné non plus…

Carson se pencha vers lui et pris sa température. Puis il pris ses constantes.

- Sa température a baissé mais pas encore assez pour que je lui retire la glace dit l'écossais en se redressant. Il faut attendre encore un peu.

John poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage. Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ses coups de soleil. C'était encore assez douloureux.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Colonel dit Carson, vous repassez demain de toute façon, et Rodney ira sûrement bien mieux ajouta t'il confiant.

- Je sais mais… commença le militaire d'une voix tremblante. Je… j'ai besoin d'être près de lui… je ne sais pas… bredouilla t'il l'air complètement perdu

- Je comprends murmura Carson. Dites moi, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive John ?

- Rien… c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui et…

- Juste ça ? Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui je crois… en fait je sais pas trop souffla le militaire en se grattant la nuque. Dans le désert, quand Rodney délirait j'ai… il s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Carson

- J'ai craqué voilà ! lâcha t'il en baissant les yeux, honteux d'avouer une telle chose au médecin.

- Mais c'est normal dit Carson, vous êtes humain Colonel…

- Oui mais… j'aurai pas du… mais j'avais tellement peur…

- Peur de quoi ? demanda Carson bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- De le perdre… je crois que sans lui je… et puis je ne pouvais rien faire, et je me sentais tellement impuissant aussi…

- Vous l'avez aidé du mieux que vous avez pu John dit doucement Carson en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du militaire, et c'est ça qu'il l'a sauvé.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, si vous ne lui aviez pas donné autant de soins, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup, vous savez qu'il supporte difficilement la chaleur et le soleil

- Oh ouais sourit John. Il prend toujours un malin plaisir à me le rappeler à chaque mission

Carson répondit à son sourire et alla chercher une chaise en plastique qu'il installa près du lit du Canadien.

- Puisque vous tenez à rester autant que vous soyez bien installé déclara l'écossais avec un sourire.

- Merci Carson murmura John.

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'éloigna, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

**TBC (pour la dernière partie)  
**

**Vous aimez toujours ?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! (je sais je me répète mais j'aime vous le dire^^)**

**Voici donc la dernière partie de cette tite fic, merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

John resta toute la nuit auprès de Rodney. Au bout d'environ une heure, épuisé il s'était endormi assis sur la chaise. Ce fut un bruit venant de Rodney qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le canadien gémissait doucement et commençait à reprendre conscience. Sheppard se redressa brusquement en l'entendant et se pencha doucement vers lui.

- Hey Rodney murmura t'il

Le canadien gémit à nouveau. John tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue rougie du canadien.

- Je vais chercher Carson chuchota t'il

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin était là et examinait Rodney. Il se redressa en souriant.

- On peut lui retirer les poches, sa fièvre a bien baissé annonça le médecin. Je vais lui enlever tout ça et mieux l'installer.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfoui brusquement son visage dans ses mains. Carson s'approcha et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit sourit le médecin en pressant amicalement l'épaule du militaire.

- Ouais… souffla John. Merci Doc murmura t'il ensuite en se redressant. Il avait retiré les mains de son visage et pour la première fois, Carson vit des larmes dans les yeux du Colonel. D'ailleurs, une glissa sur sa joue et vint se perdre dans son cou. John sourit, trop ému pour ajouter autre chose.

- Allez vous reposer dans vos quartiers et revenez d'ici quelques heures. Rodney sera réveillé et vous pourrez lui parler je pense. Et il faudra que je vous retire vos pansements aussi.

- Ok Doc, à tout à l'heure dit le militaire en s'essuyant le visage.

Carson hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Il y avait donc un cœur sous cette carapace songea t'il en commençant à retirer les poches de glaces qui étaient autour de Rodney.

ooOoo

John Sheppard sortit de ses quartiers en sifflotant. Il avait pu dormir quelques heures et se sentait mieux. Mais ce qui le rendait aussi heureux était le fait que Rodney allait mieux et qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir lui parler. Et il avait énormément de choses à lui dire. Ces dernières heures avaient été riches en émotions pour lui et c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller devant un ami. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait et il avait eu le reste de la nuit pour y réfléchir. En fait, c'était un rêve qu'il avait fait qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et il fallait qu'il sache si ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment réel ou si c'était juste du au fait qu'il avait cru perdre son meilleur ami dans ce désert. Pourtant au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse mais il avait du mal à l'admettre. Tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il entra dans un transporteur, direction l'infirmerie.

En sortant du transporteur, il tomba nez à nez avec Elisabeth.

- Tiens bonjour Colonel Sheppard lui lança t'elle en souriant, vous n'avez pas oublié le débriefing j'espère ?

- Bonjour Elisabeth répondit le militaire en lui rendant son sourire. Non je n'ai pas oublié mais je vais d'abord voir Rodney… de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite non ?

- Non vous avez encore une heure sourit la Diplomate avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

John hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il pensait toujours à Rodney. Il avait terriblement hâte de le voir. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre de Carson, le calme régnait. L'écossais, qui l'avait vu arriver, alla à sa rencontre.

- Alors Colonel, vous vous sentez mieux ? lui demanda t'il en s'approchant.

- Ouais, merci Carson répondit John en souriant. Comment va Rodney ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Il va mieux, il a repris conscience dans la nuit et maintenant il se repose. Bien, nous allons regarder vos bras déclara ensuite l'écossais en reprenant le mode médecin.

- Mais je voulais voir Rodney et…

- Soyez patient, vous allez le voir mais d'abord je dois vous retirer vos pansements.

- Ok soupira le militaire. Vous savez que ça me démange ces trucs ? en plus ce matin j'ai pas pu prendre de douche…

- Rassurez vous, vous pourrez en prendre une ce soir répliqua Carson amusé en retirant les bandages. Hmmm continua t'il en observant les bras du militaire. Je vois que ma pommade a fait des miracles, vous n'avez pratiquement plus de brûlures. Ce soir au coucher, mettez la crème que je vous ai donnée pour votre visage, elle vous fera du bien.

- D'accord fit John visiblement pressé d'en finir.

- Allez, filez le voir, vous n'attendez que ça ! lui dit Carson gentiment

- Merci Doc, pour tout sourit le militaire.

Carson se contenta de lui sourire et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis.

John, quand à lui, alla au fond de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait Rodney. Il le trouva allongé dans un lit. Son bras droit était branché à une perfusion et reposait le long de son corps sur le drap. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait endormi.

Sheppard tira doucement la chaise en plastique près de lui et s'y assis. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta d'observer le canadien. Il avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil. John eut soudain envie de l'embrasser, juste ça. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de regarder le scientifique.

- Vous allez rester longtemps à me regarder comme ça ? dit brusquement Rodney sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Hey Rodney ! Vous êtes réveillé depuis quand ?

- Quelques minutes seulement répondit le canadien en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers lui. Woaw vous êtes amoché dites donc ! s'exclama t'il en voyant le visage du militaire.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vu sourit John

- Quoi ? comment ça ?

- Le soleil ne vous a pas loupé non plus vous savez.

- Oh non ! ça va mettre des jours à disparaître ! se lamenta le canadien en se touchant le visage

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours aussi mignon lança John sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, vous êtes juste un peu rouge c'est tout !

- Vous me trouvez mignon ? vous ? questionna Rodney surpris

- Ouais… enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par certaines femmes ici et je… bafouilla Sheppard troublé. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait qu'il ait dit à son ami qu'il le trouvait mignon le rendait tout chose ?

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? fit Rodney en se redressant.

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, vous êtes tout rouge et…

- Rodney j'ai des coups de soleil ! l'interrompit John

- Nan vous savez bien ce que je veux dire répliqua le canadien sans se démonter. Vous êtes gêné et je voudrai bien savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne suis pas gêné rétorqua le militaire en levant le menton

- Vous mentez mal Sheppard, aussi mal que moi !

- Bon d'accord… oui je suis un peu troublé mais c'est rien… En fait c'est juste que… je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous et… enfin… John s'interrompit, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ? demanda Rodney incrédule

- Oui et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous le dise, j'ai même craqué dans le désert, j'avais tellement peur…

- Oh… fut tout ce que Rodney put dire. Il était vraiment surpris par l'aveu du Colonel.

- Oui oh… Rodney. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je…

- Vous avez eu peur de me perdre ? le coupa le canadien

- Oui… je sais c'est stupide mais…

- Non ça ne l'est pas, moi aussi j'ai peur de vous perdre… avoua Rodney en baissant les yeux.

John le dévisagea trop surpris pour répondre. Que dire à ça ? Subitement, il eut envie de prendre le canadien dans ses bras. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Rodney releva la tête en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. John Sheppard le regardait et dans son regard vert-noisette, Rodney pouvait lire du désarroi mais aussi autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond comme de… l'amour ? Non il devait rêver. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le militaire se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça doucement. Rodney soupira et se laissa aller contre lui. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps !

- Rodney je crois que je… murmura le militaire en s'écartant doucement de lui

- Shhhht je sais chuchota le canadien. Moi aussi mais on a le temps tu sais ajouta t'il en le tutoyant délibérément.

John sourit en l'entendant et Rodney revint se blottir contre lui. Oui ils avaient le temps, tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour apprendre à se découvrir sous un autre jour et transformer cet amour naissant en une relation durable. Sheppard s'écarta doucement de Rodney et lui sourit. Puis il se pencha vers lui et effleura timidement ses lèvres des siennes. Le canadien soupira et approfondit le baiser. Oui vraiment, ça valait la peine de prendre son temps songèrent les deux hommes en même temps alors que leur baiser semblait durer une éternité.

**FIN**

**Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic !! Une petite review pour la fin ?  
**


End file.
